You Know You Love Me
by Curlscat
Summary: Another Percabeth reunion story, but I tried very hard to keep it in character and not corny. The night after the Argo II shows up in the Roman camp, Percy and Annabeth have a talk, finally. Edited.


**AN~ My first foray into the PJO fandom! Please forgive me for making it a Percabeth oneshot, all those who are used to that being stupid, and please forgive me for it not being an update on NGHC, anyone who alerted me for that.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

><p>The afternoon that the Argo II arrived had gone by in a blur, full of diplomacy and explanations, and Percy and Annabeth had hardly had two seconds to talk. Now, though, now that the tour of the Roman camp was over, and the stars were out, they were sitting in the grass together, on a hillside, hands barely touching, just enjoying the peacefulness after a long day.<p>

"Gods, I missed you," Percy said, looking up at the stars.

Annabeth grabbed his hand and squeezed it without saying anything for a few minutes. Then, "Wait. I thought you lost your memory?"

"I did," Percy explained hurriedly. If she thought he'd remembered and not come back... "All I knew was my name and... yours. That was what kept me going, the thought that I had to get back to you."

"Oh," Annabeth said softly.

"Didn't... didn't Jason remember anything like that?" Percy asked, a bit confused. "Names, faces, anything?"

"No," Annabeth said.

Now it was Percy's turn to say "Oh." Then, after a minute, "Maybe he didn't have anyone important enough to remember, yet."

Annabeth chuckled. "I guess it's kind of important, then. That even Hera couldn't make you forget me..."

Percy rolled onto his side to look at Annabeth. "Not just kind of. Really important."

Annabeth looked over at Percy and smiled slightly, eyes glistening in the moonlight, but didn't say anything.

She looked back at the stars and, after a silence so long Percy wondered if he'd said something wrong, spoke up: "I never really understood your fatal flaw, you know that? I mean, I knew what it was, and I knew why it was bad, but... knowing and_ understanding_ are two different things, really. But... after you left... I got it. I'd have done _ anything_ to get you back, Percy. And that scared me. A lot. I would have gone straight to Hades himself and demanded you back, if I'd found out you were dead."

Percy didn't say anything. Annabeth wasn't in the habit of pouring her heart out to people, even him, and he didn't want to get her mad at him when he'd just gotten her back.

"It scares me," Annabeth continued, her voice almost inaudible. "I'm afraid of what I'd do... if something ever happened to you again."

Percy thought for a long time before saying, "Well, if it bothers you that much, there is a solution."

"What's that?" Annabeth asked warily. There was something in Percy's voice that she didn't like.

"We could break up," Percy said. He took a deep breath, then continued, "It wouldn't change how I feel for you, but if it would make you feel better... It wouldn't have to be forever, either. Just 'til this is over with. Unless you wanted it to be forever."

Annabeth turned her head to stare at Percy. "You'd... you'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you," Percy said, and meant it.

They locked eyes, and Annabeth, for her part, was thinking about how much could be shared in a simple look. Percy's though process was pretty much: 'Gods, she's beautiful.'

"This is part of the reason I love you," Annabeth said quietly. "When you do stuff like this. It's so very, very sweet of you. And breaking up wouldn't change how I feel about you, either, Seaweed Brain, so get that out of your head."

Percy smiled a bit. "I don't ever think you've told me you love me before."

"I thought it was implied," Annabeth said, miffed. Then, after a minute, she added, "Besides, you've never said it to me, either."

"Well, let me fix that," Percy said. He propped himself up on his elbow, and, leaning over her, said, "Annabeth Chase, I love you with all my heart, and I won't stop loving you until the day I die. Probably not even then- unless I go for Elysium. And even then I might still love you. Who knows?"

Annabeth smiled sideways. "Thanks, Seaweed brain."

"No problem," Percy said with a smile. "So how about we celebrate a bit?" He sidled closer to Annabeth, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck.

"That's it, bedtime!" Annabeth snapped, sitting up.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Goodnight, Percy," she said firmly, walking off towards the ship.

"You love me!" Percy called, walking in the opposite direction, towards his bunk.

"That's what you think!" Annabeth called back. "Go to bed, seaweed brain!"

"Goodnight," Percy called back with a smile. It was good to be back with her.


End file.
